Every love story has a happy ending(depends on when you end it)
by lavanyalabelle
Summary: Soulmate Au. (Based on prompts) Rated M for safety purposes.(will mostly be T though)
1. Chapter 1

Prompt:

You are in so much trouble now for requesting prompts, and leaving it all so open. *evil cackle* I want a Tasertricks AU, (but you knew that already) At some big holiday party that Loki doesn't want to attend but Thor forces him to go. He sees Darcy, and they immediately get connected by the red string of soulmate-ness, and can't go more than six feet away from each other for the next thirty days. How's that? :D

Lefty.

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognisable characters.

Warning: Contains spoilers for MCU(minor).

A/N: Please review, they help us writers .

Prompt me by PM or through my tumblr account. .com. I also accept prompts through reviews. For further details, go see my profile.

Unbeta-ed. Any and all mistakes are mine.

I hope you enjoy the fic and come back for more.

 **Strings**

When Odin had gone to Jotunheim that day, many a millenia ago, to end the strife on Midgard, Frigga, then a new mother, sitting on the _Hliðskjálf_ had had a vision. She saw a baby cry, seemingly abandoned, asking for her mother. The eyes of the toddler swimming in tears, were like precious aquamarines. Much as she wanted to offer succour to the child, she knew the baby was yet to be born.

The vision had made her weary and fretful; and her son, Thor, came to mind. Thor was a delightful if a bit precocious child. _It must be the Berserker blood running through his veins, she mused._ She called for one of the guards and asked him to bring her news of the battle from the Gatekeeper.

'The battle rages on, my Queen.' said the Einherjar.

'I am going to visit my son. Keep watch and bring me any news you have of the king.' Speaking thus, she went to the royal nursery. Frigga seeked to gain some comfort from his innocent smile , so she went to her rooms. As she held Thor, she glanced into the scrying pool and saw Odin looking upon a newborn. He was but little, with jotun-blue skin and ruby red eyes.

As Odin held the baby, his skin changed and became pale like an Aesir, his eyes slowly changed colours and Frigga found herself gazing into her sister Gefn's green eyes.

Frigga was lost in thoughts of the future and the past , when the guard returned with the news from Heimdall that the King was on his way home.

She returned Thor to the crib by the bed and waited with bated breath. Odin entered her chambers, bleeding from the gaping hole that was once his eye and holding a bundle.

'Frigga,' he said, 'meet your son. I found him near the Casket left at the altar of the temple. He was abandoned, this little prince. He had Laufey's markings, a Laufeyson. Now he will be known as Odinson. He will unite the realms and bring peace.' His eyes gleamed in triumph,' What shall we name him?'

'I know you mean well. You want to protect the world.' She thought, _'but you don't want it to change.'_ She smiled and said, 'He is Loki, Bringer of Change.' _Loki Friggason._

And so Thor and Loki grew up to be brothers. They were close friends, the best of friends. But over the centuries, Thor's friends became more important than his brother, his precociousness changing into arrogance, the _berserker_ blood running hot changing into a warrior's wrath. Loki slipped into the shadows, the shadows cast by the golden prince. Frigga counselled him, taught him the art of seidr, gave him his daggers and showed him how to survive.

'I don't understand, Mother. Why does nobody like me? Did I do something wrong? Even Thor doesn't play with me anymore.'

'No, my child.. you are not at fault. You are different. People tend to fear what is different.'

'Well, I don't want to be different! Not if they hate me for it. I want to be like Thor. Everybody loves him. Father likes him better and all our friends too. People laugh at me.'

' They don't understand, they are ignorant. Thor is Thor, you are Loki Friggason. And I love you, my son.. Your qualities and quirks make you Loki. That is not shameful, that doesn't make you hateful. That makes you Loki, my little prince. You will become the greatest and most powerful sorcerer of the Nine Realms, my clever boy.'

'I love you Mother. I will make you proud.'

'You already do, Loki. One day all the realms will be beholden to you and stories will be told of your greatness. And someone will come who would love you for you, not what you can do. With all of their heart and soul.'

'Really, Mother?'

' Yes. Now, come with me. I am going to show you something beautiful. The whole world, everyone tangled in strings.' Frigga smiled and led Loki to the weaving room.

'Am I cursed?'

'No.'

'What am I?'

'You're my son.' _Laufey's son...flashes of blue, Father's(Odin) wearied visage, a room with broken and tangled threads, a kind and mischievous smile fading away in a whirl of colours- MOTHER!_

'What more than that?'

 _ **'You're a monster.'**_ _...blood red hair and distraught eyes._

 _NO._

'You are Loki Friggason.'

'Mother?'

 _'If you fail... ' screaming white hot agony, 'if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can't find you.'_

 _...tendrils of memories long gone flit past as he chases them._

 _'You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as death.'_

 _NOOO!_

 _'I love you mother. I will make you proud.'_

 _'You're a MONSTER!' Mischievous eyes and kind smile changes into a pale distraught face, eyes burning with hatred and contempt._

 _No, MOTHER!_

'I never wanted the throne. I only ever wanted to be your equal. Now fight me!'

'I will not fight you, brother.'

'I am not your brother. I never was.' _jeering, snickering.._

 _'Some do battle, other just do tricks.'_

 _'You're incapable of sincerity.'_

 _'_ I could have done it, Father. I could have done it. For you. For all of us.'

 _Mother smiling, eyes twinkling .'There is only path to peace. See these strings? The red strings are the soulmates. Strings of fated souls, chosen by the Norns.'_

'No, Loki.'

' _ **There is only path to peace. Your extinction.'**_

 _'What am I?'_

 _'You're my son.'_

 _ **'Nothing lasts forever.'**_ _Screaming for mercy...'_ _ **You are all puppets.'**_

 _ **'You're a monster.'**_

 _'I am going to show you something beautiful. The whole world, everyone tangled in strings.'_

 _'No, Loki.'_

 _'Am I cursed?'_

 _'No.'_

 _'But..._ _ **there are**_ _ **no strings on me.**_ _'_

No, Loki.

He lets go... and falls.

Loki sucked in a shuddering breath, eyes open in a silent shout of despair.

'Loki? Loki, have you risen?' Thor knocked on Loki's door, bellowing. 'Wake up, brother! 'Tis is a most glorious day!'

'I am awake, brother. Give me a moment to dress.'

'I shall wait in the lounge then, shall I?'

'Please do.' Loki got up from his bed, snapping his fingers to change the covers and make the bed. Satisfied, he goes to the bathroom and turns on the icy spray of the shower. He felt invigorated as the pain from the night terrors is washed away along with the sweat. He slicked back his hair as he closed his eyes and rested his head, leaning on the cool bathroom tiles.

'Jarvis?' he called and looked at the ceiling.

'Yes , sir?'

'Is Thor still waiting?'

'Mr. Odinson is in the communal kitchen, talking to Capt. Rogers.'

'Oh, well. I thought so. He is too restless to wait for long.'

'Sir, they seem to be making breakfast.' Jarvis said in the approximation of bewilderment.

'Seem to be?' Loki raised an eyebrow.

'The food is disappearing at a fast rate. Almost too fast for my eyes to catch.' He sighed in fond exasperation.

'Ah! Thor or the good Captain?' Loki smirked.

'Neither. It's Agent Barton who is hanging from the vents and inhaling the pancakes.'

'Hmm. I see.' Loki dressed himself in loungewear, which for him meant hunter green tunic shirt and loose leather britches, asking Jarvis to inform him when the kitchen was empty.

'Mr. Odinson, you do know that they will welcome you willingly.'

'I know, Jarvis. I'm just not ready to be forgiven.'

'Sir, as Mr. Wilson and the other Mr. Odinson have said repeatedly, there is nothing to forgive. They can be your friends here.'

'I do have a friend here.'

'May I ask who, sir?'

'Friends call me Loki, Jarvis.' Loki replied, smiling.

'Oh!' Jarvis breathed with pleased surprise.

'Mr. Odinson is in your lounge and asking your whereabouts, Mr.. Loki.'

'Please tell him that I'll be out in a minute.'

'Is my brother alright, Jarvis?'

'Loki said he'll be out presently, sir.'

Thor's mouth was hanging open, stunned, when Loki entered.

'Do you need feeding again, Thor?' Loki said innocently, mouth curved in a sly smile.

Thor snapped his mouth shut abruptly, glowering. 'I see you've made a new friend.'

Loki's eyes narrowed at him. 'So I have. What of it? Come to mock, have you?'

'Nay, brother! I am pleased. Jarvis is a worthy spirit indeed. As are you.'

'Thank you, Mr. Odinson.' responded Jarvis.

'Loki, the Captain has made pancakes . Come break your fast.'

'You know Thor, I think I will.'

Loki and Thor went into the communal kitchen, finding Tony and the archer there, battling over a plate of pancakes with forks.

'I believe those are mine.' says Loki, making a gesture towards the food.

'Every man for himself.' snarked Tony.

'You forget , mortal.' He snapped his fingers and the plate appeared in his hand. 'I am a God. I am the God of Mischief' he smirked.

'Oh bloody hell!' cried Barton.

'Hel is not bloody. She is merely different.' Loki said with a sneer on his face.

'Brother, they do not mean to insult Hela. They would not be so unkind.' Thor tried to appease Loki.

'You are right,Thor. Nobody dares insult Hela Lokadottir.'

'Wait, what?' Barton was gaping, doing a credible fish impersonation.

'Say what now? So Hell is real? I mean the myths do say that you have children. So is Sleipnir is your kid too? Like Fenrir and Jormungandr? Wow, dude! I get your leather and metal fetish now. But a horse?! You are a kinky one...' Tony spoke in a rush, eyes wide.

'Cease your foolish babbling, Stark. And close your mouth Barton. To answer your question, yes and no. Hela is my only child. Fenrir and Jormungandr are pets. Sleipnir , I created on accident while doing a spell on the mare that bred with Svadilfari. '

'Huh. What parts of the myths are true then?' Tony's mind was teeming with questions. He asked, 'What about the one where Thor dresses as a bride?'

'That is true enough. He made a very convincing bride too, if a bit a beardy.' Loki said, eyes dancing in remembered mirth.

'I am sure.' Tony grins.

'Thor in drag?! That is an image my mind does not need. At. All.' Barton rubbed his eyes, as if by doing so he could scrub away the picture from his brain.

Thor grimaced and blushed heavily. 'You can tell tales of our adventures later. Eat first.'

'Speaking of. I am hungry too, you know' Tony pouted. ' Tweety here has eaten half a dozen of those. Jarvis, is there any food left in the kitchen?'

'Sir, there is last week's half eaten pizza and a carton of Orange Chicken.'

'Oh goodie!'

'Sir, Ms. Potts has expressly forbidden you to eat food that is more than three days old. Also, I should remind you that Dr. Banner is studying the mold on the three cheese pizza.'

'Ew! Stark, I thought you'd your labs for research. No matter, there is still the chicken.' Barton wrinkles his nose at Tony.

'Hey, don't look at me.'

'Agent Barton, I believe there is a warning against touching the chicken. It is Ms. Lewis's.'

'Pfft. Like I care.'

Tony and the brothers watched on, amused.

'Ms. Lewis requested me to warn you, and she said, I quote here, ' Keep your grabby hands off of my food or I swear to Thor, I'll cut you. That means you Clint, and you too Tony.' Jarvis declared in a smug voice. He had a bit of a soft spot for Ms. Lewis and her kind yet ruthlessly brilliant ways.

'Damn!' said Tony and Clint in unison.

Thor chuckled in appreciation. 'She is indeed a formidable lady.'

Loki, interested in hearing more of this Ms. Lewis, raised an eyebrow saying, 'Oh?'

'Verily! She felled me with my own weapon. She was most brave in trying to defend the Lady Jane and friend Selvig.'

'She used the mighty Mjolnir against you?'

'No, she struck me with a box of handheld lightning. 'Taser', I think she calls it. Though, if she tried, I do believe Mjolnir would find her worthy.'

Barton exclaimed, 'Yeah. She's got style too. I saw her turning down that blond playboy with more chutzpah than I have ever seen.'

 _Fandral looks at her and turns on the charm. 'Are all earth maidens as fair as you?'_

 _'No' She says smirking. Turning to Sif, she asks her,' Are all_ _ásynjur_ as badass as you?'

' _No.' Sif replies laughing._

 _'May I express my adoration of your badass-dom, my Lady?' She asks, mimicking Fandral._

 _'Uh...yes.' Sif says confused._

 _She gets a sly look in her eyes, winks at Sif and kisses her._

 _Fandral gapes at them. She turns on a million dollar smile and says, 'Why should boys have all the fun?'_

 _Even Coulson is trying to suppress his blush and other important bits. Clint looking on thinks, 'Hot damn! Man, I've gotta tell Tasha. She would definitely like to hear about it.'_

Thor laughed, remembering the incident clearly. Tony blinked. Loki could almost see his brain whirring away at fullspeed.

Tony and Pepper had invited everyone to the newly rebuilt Malibu mansion for Christmas. That meant Avengers, their family, friends and soulmates, ex-SHIELD agents, new SHIELD agents. Everyone also meant the newly minted Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Phil Coulson.

Thor wanted to go and rejoice with his comrades and his family. But Loki was stubbornly refusing to go. He wasn't ready to face Coulson having killed him while under the influence of Thanos. His brother tried to coax, cajole and goad him into compliance, but he was not the Silvertongue.

'Come, brother. 'Tis a joyous occasion, we should celebrate it. Besides you used to love Yule.'

'For the last time Thor. I .don't .want .to .go . '

'Brother...' Thor implored.

'Look Thor, I'm unwilling to face the man who I unwittingly murdered.'

'You were not at fault!'

'I was weak. Weak to succumb to _HIS_ control. That is fault enough!'

'Loki, no.'

'Thor, please. You go and rejoice in my stead. I'll be fine.'

'I'll miss you at the feast, brother. That reminds me, Mother has sent a package for you through the Bifrost.'

'And what about you, brother? Did the Lady Sif come for you?'

'Loki!'

'Oh, Thor! I was jesting.'

'Sif sent a letter, she said she would come to the feast.'

'Don't keep her waiting. Now begone.'

'I love you, brother' said a grinning Thor.

'I know.' Loki murmured, 'And I you.'

Loki found a golden scroll in the package saying, ' _Think of me and say my name. Love, Mother.'_

 _'Mother.'_

'My son. Why do you look so upset? Is anything troubling you?'

'The soldier I killed will be at the feast tonight, Mother and I find myself unable to face my demons. There is no rest for the wicked. No peace.'

'Attend the feast, my little prince. Do not give up. You may yet find your peace.'

Darcy Lewis was born on 13 June, 1986, without a soulmark. As she announced her entry into the world with a lusty cry, her mother who was dead tired started to cry too. The nurse murmured soft apologies, 'I'm sorry Mrs. Lewis, but you have to name her.'

'Harry. Where is he? It's my fault, it's all my fault... ' she started muttering, for she was a blank too. And in those days, blanks were not accepted by the society. They were looked down upon, suffered discrimination everywhere. Moreover, the simple and narrow-minded people thought that those born without soulmarks were the followers of Satan; for if they had no soulmark, how could they have a soul?

Henry Lewis, a lawyer, having an avid interest in literature and a rather controversial sense of humour, enchanted by his daughter ironically named her Darcy Katherine. Thus thumbing his nose at society. He didn't care. His daughter was a pure being, made, he felt, of magic.

Henry ,himself , had met his soulmates( having two soulmates of different gender had made him the black sheep of his family, although his progressive thinking and devil-may-care attitude didn't not help his case) while they were already married to each other. Henry was in his gap year and backpacking across Europe, when he came across them. His marks had begun tingling when he realised that he had been staring at beautiful redhead for quite some time when he heard ' _Beautiful, isn't she?'_ immediately followed by _' James! I think he is ours.'_ Apparently, they were recently married and were high school sweethearts. They had just exchanged names when there was an explosion nearby and in the resulting melee, lost sight of each other. Henry was in a foreign nation and the telephone directory could not perform miracles. Two years later, his marks flared and turned red. He lost consciousness and ended in the nearby hospital.

He met Charlotte in the ER(who had been admitted because of an accident which killed her parents and left her with broken bones)and struck up a conversation with her. He learned that she was a blank and she came to know that he had just lost his last hope of seeing his soulmates as his marks were now dead. Their conversation turned into a tentative friendship which gave them solace and later love. They married two years later despite the protestations of his now, estranged family. Darcy's birth would have been a point of reconciliation had she not been a blank like her mother.

By the time Darcy was two, she knew that her Daddy adored her and she could get him to do whatever she wanted and that her Mama always cried. Charlotte's post-partum depression had taken its toll, making Henry the primary caregiver in the family. The day after Darcy's third birthday, Charlotte resolved to see a therapist and try to overcome her problems. The entire family had gone out for a treat, when a fight broke out in the streets and a ricochet from a stray bullet killed her.

Henry carried on as he had, his first priority was Darcy. He imbibed his daughter with his resilience and his never-say-die attitude. Darcy was her father's daughter, her charming and outspoken and sometimes brash exterior hid a kind heart and an old soul.

Darcy's childhood had never been easy, being a blank, she was not invited to her classmates' birthday parties. She did not have many friends to begin with except her father, who according to her, was the bestest. Being different herself and thus being treated as a truant, whether or not she was guilty, made her sensitive and compassionate towards who suffered the same plight for different reasons. As a child she wanted to become Captain America when she grew up. While Henry could not give her the shield or the serum, he gave her boxing lessons which later turned into various martial arts form and an intricate knowledge of the law, and its loopholes. So instead of the shield, she grew up to have an excuse, ' _It was in self-defence!'_ and a mean right hook(which was applied liberally to the affected area oops...person). Adolescence brought in boobs, a smart mouth, meaner right hooks and a Taser which she named 'Captain'. Her obsession with both the good Captains grew with time. Darcy became friends with Sharon when they were both made reps in the Student Representative School at Open High school(Virginia) in urban Oregon Hill. Sharon lived with her parents Harrison and Amanda Carter. They became best friends as they shared similar ideals. Herown words which was spread around her collarbone like a neckclace, _'Hey, if you want...if you want, you can use my machine.'_ did not inspire much confidence. Guys often used that in a suggestive if not in an outright lewd manner. Darcy being an buxom blank, got various names. Boys thought that she would be/should be easy. Suffice to say, their martial arts lessons were often put to good use. They bonded over insensitive assholes, computers and Captain America.

When they were 15, their class went to the Richmond RV expo on a fieldtrip. Separated from their group, Darcy and Sharon, came upon an old woman who told them that their mates were in pain and they should be kind to them. When asked how by Sharon, she said a cryptic ,'You will know when you do.' Darcy just shook her head adamantly saying that she was a obviously phony as she did not even have a mark. The woman cackled, muttering something about strings.

As time passed, they forgot about the incident. Their ambitions and aspirations became more important, Sharon applied to VMI, NWC and got accepted in both, choosing VMI because it provided the most challenge. Darcy, meanwhile, chose Culver over Berkeley and Columbia because of its proximity to her city, and thus her father.

Darcy wanted to change the world, do more, be more. And she felt right at home at Culver, until her absentminded Student Advisor let her know that she still needed six science credits to graduate. As she had no intention of another semester of college, her only other option was to take an internship under a professor. A quick look at the notice board let her know that only three of them were asking for interns. One of them, a Dr. Samson, asked her a variety of questions(which were, in her opinion, quite similar to those asked in eHarmony) and if she had any medical/nursing training. To which she cheekily replied, 'Eh. I know first-aid and CPR and I make a mean chicken soup.' The good Doctor laughed but had to let her go. The next one made the mistake of making a pass at her. Darcy slid a business card, 'My solicitor will give you a call.' And then she sneered and did a Draco, 'Wait 'til my father hears about this!' (for funsies, because she was weirdly wired like that). The last one turned to be a bit dotty, an astrophysicist, Dr. Jane Foster was obsessed with the stars, her theories were interesting if a bit out there. She was often ridiculed by the science community, Darcy took one look at her and her protective instincts came to the fore. It helped, of course, that she would have to go to New Mexico for the duration of the internship(YAY for Roadtrip!). Jane took her on, never mind that she only got one application for the post( Darcy had hacked Jane's university issued email account and deleted the other applications. What? She always says- 'Why depend on luck, when I can depend on me?' Exhibit A- Soulmates and/or lack thereof.)

She went to Puente Antiguo with Jane. Then Blond, Cut and Godly fell from the sky. She used the Captain judiciously. He turned out to be an actual alien/demigod. Cue SHIELD. The Lady Sif and the Warriors Three make an entrance, followed by the giant alien fire-breathing robot. The Asgardians leave via Bifrost. 'Figures.' Darcy thought, 'Ancient Bridge, I should have paid attention.' She wanted to change the world, and her world changed.

Darcy decided to stay with Jane, then the second alien invasion happened, which she had to watch on a TV in a dingy room at the lab from Tromso. Thor returned to fight with the Earthborn Avengers. They fought and won. Thor returned to Asgard without a visit or even a phone call.

The Covergence, things got really freaky while the third alien invasion occurred this time led by Malekith and his Dark Elves. Loki helped Thor save Jane and to avenge his mother, and later found out that the death of his mother was an illusion cast to draw out the truth from Loki. Asgardian tough love. Meh. Thor returned to earth and killed Malekith, the Scientists Three and the Lady Darcy( she was so calling themselves by that moniker) helped save the world. Thor went back to Asgard.

SHIELD was blown up by Capt. America(squee! fangirling!) and the Black Widow (gasp, shudder,sigh,whoa!) with the help of a man with Wings(?!), to destroy Hydra. The Winter Soldier was actually Bucky Barnes, again(?!), brainwashed by Hydra into compliance.

Tony Stark offered all of them a place in the Stark Tower which included Darcy. Along the road, Darcy made a lot of new friends, was reunited with a few. She and Clint were total bros. The Winter Soldier 'call-me-Bucky-doll' had an ongoing flirtation with her, sometimes joined by the presence of the alluring Black Widow(it was scary and arousing). The ex-Soviet assassins were made deadlier by the fact that they were soulmates. Captain America, as it turned out, was a paragon of virtue; Steve Rogers, on the other hand, was a little shit And her bestie Sharon's soulmate(small word, huh?). Dr. Banner was rocking the hot but absentminded professor-slash-scientist thing he had going out when not Hulked out. Tony Stark- genius, playboy, self-proclaimed sugar-daddy to the Avengers( 'wasn't the term philanthropist, Sir?') did have a huge heart and a bigger purse. Jarvis was a godsend and her new bestie. Pepper 'Goddamn' Potts was a living goddess. The man with the wings was an ex-pararescue codenamed Falcon. Ex Deputy Director of SHIELD Maria Hill was good people and a badass but no ninja like Coulson.

They were all living in the Tower like a big, happy, dysfunctional family, when Thor came. With Loki in tow. It was later heard that he had actually invaded Earth under the unholy trifecta of torture/coercion/brainwashing.

Darcy was happy with her life. She got a part-time job as a nerd herder, training under and assisting Pepper Potts, and was also a full-time student (She got in Columbia for studying law and business administration after finishing her degree in political science, on SI funding she could be an eternal student if she wanted.) With the fall of Shieldra and the resulting data dump, her following the NDAs were no longer necessary, so she could finally come clear to her father.

Her tests and assignments were also over and done with and she just wanted to enjoy her Winter Break. Speaking of holidays, Tony and Pepper had invited her to their mansion in Malibu which had been rebuilt after the Mandarin incident. Tony insisted that everyone should wear red and gold as he had destroyed all his Iron Man suits and wanted everyone in his colours. Pepper had humoured him and included it the invitation.

Everyone had decided to do a Secret Santa since it promised to be more fun, Jarvis had activated privacy protocols so that nobody could cheat. Darcy had got Coulson who had returned her iPod with new playlists and his own Taser(SHIELD issued) showing a glimpse of his humour, sent an unsigned note with it saying _'Use it wisely.'_ Darcy had given him a hand knit scarf and signed Captain America cards.

The deadly duo had circumvented the rules a bit saying that _this is an early new year gift._ They had given her an invitation of their own asking her to join them in a triad, which really blew her mind. Darcy was undecided, she wanted to give it a go but did not want to lose what they had if it fell through. Sighing, she got dressed in her Christmas finery financed by her spankin' new Black Amex card given to her by Pepper when she completed six months as her assistant. She had bought a strapless knee length lace dress in red with an asymmetrical skirt, a pair of really regal yet funky looking black and gold Jimmy Choo, a blue-black leather bolero jacket which framed her ample cleavage very nicely, a gold mask with a beautiful leafy design that fully covered her eyes, half her cheeks, forehead and nose. She finished it off with her signature red lipstick and was good to go. She was ready to rock their socks off.

The party was a blast, then again it was a Stark party, and when were they not? The floors open to the public were decorated by swathes of red and gold cloth with branches of holly and mistletoe twined with them. Most of the new agents were awed by the Avengers and had retreated to their own little corners after introductions and appropriate _fangirling_ small talk. Clint, Tony, Sam and Bucky all wanted to play some party game. Someone suggested Never have I but as the group as a whole was a mix of eclectic, extraordinary and frankly eccentric people( Aliens, Spies, Scientists... oh my!), they quickly ran out of things to say. They had gone through a dozen bottles of mulled wine already which had made them form a barbershop quartet comprising of Natasha, Sharon, Darcy and Sif who started with the song 'You're a grand old flag' as a tribute to the First Avenger that devolved into 'I kissed a girl and liked it'( which made Tony and Clint delirious). The party was slowly winding down as most of the newbies left and some guests excused themselves for an early night. Only the Avengers, their soulmates and their friends were still up for fun and games which meant that Tony, Pepper, Jane, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Darcy, Sam, Maria, Steve, Sharon, Sif, Thor, Bruce, Rhodey and Phil remained. Bruce and Phil being the relatively sane ones proposed another game instead of Never have I, Clint countered with Truth or Dare which was accepted enthusiastically by the others.

Pepper, being the host, was given the chance to spin the bottle first. The bottle pointed to Tony who chose Truth and said that he wanted to marry her. She was stunned and asked, 'Is that a proposal, Tony?'. He answered with a cheeky but nervous, 'Yes. I dare you to marry me', to which Pepper replied, ' Will that be all, Mr. Stark?' and Tony said, 'That'll be all, Ms. Potts.' Congratulations were graciously given and received. Natasha who had an inkling that this would happen excused herself and went with Bucky to bring in the books and collect on the bets. It was Clint's turn, who being the meddling pervert he was (he knew about the assassins and their intentions towards Darcy) used his skills to spin the bottle towards Darcy. Darcy knew that Clint would ask her about Bucky and Natasha in front of the others and she didn't want them to influence her decisions; she chose Dare. Which was a win-win situation for Clint as he would get an answer either way, he dared her to go stand near the door and make-out with the next person to enter the room.

Darcy went and stood under the doorway to wait for Natasha or Bucky to come. She turned around to stick out her tongue and make faces at Clint. Clint who was returning the favour suddenly stopped short. He saw another woman walking at a rapid pace towards the room. She was wearing a gold-coloured Grecian style gown and golden strappy heels, with a single long golden earring brushing her collar bone. She was enchanting and looked otherwordly. He was tense because he had heard stories from Thor about Amora and her sister Lorelei who had been on Earth the last year and caused a buttload of problems for Phil's team. Sif had captured her and taken her back to Asgardian prison but she could have escaped again.

Unfortunately, Phil was busy talking with Sif and Thor was busy guzzling wine and toasting Pepper and Tony. Steve, however, had noticed Clint's preoccupation. He spoke with Clint and decided to verify if she was an invitee. Steve readied his shield and asked Jarvis.

Jarvis answered, 'Her face could not be matched to the facial recognition program. However, she is giving off a special signature quite similar to that of Lo..' stopping his reply in a stunned manner.

The woman had reached Darcy who had planted a kiss on her lips and both of them were standing stock still. Darcy, meanwhile, had emitted a loud shriek(Jarvis's speakers were drowned out by the high pitched sound).

The woman who had been kissed by Darcy was looking at their hands, which were entwined and now bound with strings.

Sharon, who had ogling her soulmate's delectable ass was bewildered by the sudden piercing sound. She was familiar to Darcy's banshee like wail, having heard it twice before. The first time when she was selected for the school debate team and asked out by her crush on the same day and the second time when Bucky and Natasha had both asked her out.

Sharon's full attention was focused on Darcy now looking for the reason. Her eyes narrowed and zeroed on Darcy's hand. Darcy's hand which was tied to another by red strings. She cried out, 'STRINGS! OHMIGOD DARCY STRINGS!'

Sharon's speech, Darcy's shriek had caught the attention of the others, Natasha and Bucky who were on the other side of the house came running.

'What did we miss?' Bucky asked, 'Are you alright, doll?' Natasha was observing the woman closely.

Steve wanting to understand the situation, used his Captain America voice and said, 'Ok. Somebody explain.'

It didn't help the situation anyway as Sharon, Darcy and the woman started talking simultaneously.

'I kissed... She...And I..Strings?! But...'

'I have always longed but I never thought... I had given up hope...Norns, mother was right!'

'Darcyhasstringsandtheoldwomansatthefairhadsaidsomethingaboutstringsandpainandsoulmates!Ohmygod ohmygod! SoulmatesDarcystrings.'

Thor and Sif were trying to butt in too. Bruce had started practising deep breathing exercises. Finally, Jarvis had had enough or Pepper had enough and asked Jarvis to intervene. Jarvis cleared his virtual throat. 'AHEM. May I please have a moment to speak?'

Everyone hearing the normally amiable and well-mannered AI's annoyed voice quitened down. Jarvis continued, 'As I was saying to Capt. Rogers and Mr. Barton before Miss Darcy's shriek cancelled out my speakers, the woman is giving off a special signature quite similar to that of Loki. In fact it is a 80% match. I'm quite sure she is related to Loki, if indeed she is not Loki herself.'

'Why would Loki come as a girl? Can he even do that?' Tony asked bemused.

'I do what I want Stark.' the woman answered.

'Brother, did I not say that you should give yourself a chance to be happy.'

'Thor, you can say I told you so later to Loki. I know you rarely get the chance but we should call Queen Frigga.'

'Indeed, my lady Sif. You are correct. I'll call out for Heimdall immediately.'

'There is no need, Thor' Lady Loki interrupted.

Darcy spoke up. 'What do you mean? I want answers. Right now.'

'My lady Darcy, allow me to speak.'

'I am Loki, I believe that we are fated by the Norns. I have to call Mother to explain further because to my knowledge there has been no Midgardian who has been fated for the Aesir or the Jotuns as Midgardian lives are very short compared to either.' Loki explained.

Sharon who had been stunned into silence, now said, 'Darcy and I had gone for a schooltrip to a fair where we met an old woman who had said that we should be kind to our mates as they would be hurt. And said we will know and muttered something about strings.'

'Indeed, my child. You are correct.' Frigga appeared.

'Aesir, Jotuns and the inhabitants of other realms are connected to their soulmates by red strings. We call them the strings of fate. Midgardians have words instead of strings because there are too many of you spread over a very large area. It'd be very difficult for Midgardians to live when their soulmates far away as the strings remain until the bond is consummated. I can travel without Odin as Sif lives without Thor because the bonds were consummated.'

'Ah, I see. By consummation you mean physical relations' Clint piped up.

'I assume you mean the act of sexual congress when you say physical relations.' Frigga asked.

'Yes, ma'am. I mean , yes, Your Majesty.'

'Physical relations does not mean the act of intercourse or any related activities. Some people find the act not to their liking, maybe even distasteful, they are still happy and live with their soulmates. Moreover soulmates may be platonic or indeed be like Lady Jane whose soulmate is the Yggdrasil as she strives to understand its soul and body.'

'Your Highness, if I may how are the bonds completed or consummated?' Steve asked.

'Call me Frigga, dear one. A soulbond can be completed by marriage or by sexual congress or by physical relations.'

'Mother, how does this pertain to Loki and Lady Darcy?'

Darcy said, ' My Queen, what if one us does not want to do any of those things? We hardly know each other.'

'And yet you kissed Loki.' Frigga smirked. Tony could see where Loki got his.

'Mother! Lady Darcy is correct. We hardly know each other. And I can't hope that she will decide to give me a chance.' Loki said blushing.

'Aww! She's so cute when she blushes. Just adorable.' Darcy thought.

'Loki, don't forget that I can See. I do have the gift of foreknowledge and wisdom.'

'Both of you'll have to stay within six feet of each other for two moons, a month by Midgardian time I believe.'

'A month?'

'Tied like this?'

'It's impossible.'

'Silence! If you do not want to leave the rest of your days in agony, you've to comply with it. A bond between a Midgardian and a half Jotun is critical, you must build it, or you'll perish with the bond. In the meantime, I suggest you get to know each other.'

'Yes, Mother.' 'Yes, your highness.' They said chastised

'Dear ones, you've my blessings.' She kissed Thor and Loki on their cheeks.'

'Thank you, Mother.'

'Loki?'

'Yes, Mother?'

'Should I asked our seamstresses to make wedding costumes for my son or my daughter?'

Loki blinked. He had forgotten that he was still in his female form. He blushed and changed.

'I See.' Frigga smiled and disappeared.

'Okay, so that happened.' Darcy said to Loki.

'Yes', he replied smiling. 'Will you allow me to court you?'

She looked towards Sharon who was blinking back tears. Clint had a stupid grin on his face. Thor was giving her the puppy dog eyes. Others were smiling.

'Doll, if he gives you cause to leave or hurts you, you can come to us. Me and Natasha, we're there for you. For anything.' Bucky said gruffly, 'If it doesn't work out, remember that you're not alone. Give us a call.'

'Anything at all.' Natasha said winking.

'Huh.' Tony said, 'How about that? Pepper did you see the ex-Soviet Spysassins propositioning Darcy in front of her soulmate? Did you know? Pep I'll make a suit for you, if they try to act fresh or anything, you can fly away to me or blast them to pieces or... what am I saying... I will boot you out. Both of you will be booted out by me or Jarvis or Brucie-poo will Hulk smash you or ...

'Tony!'

'Yes, dear.'

'Shut up.'


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:

Wherein the universe is conspiring(not lazy) and there is a coincidence(but they may not always be good). Also, wherein Darcy is a bamf, Loki is like a lost puppy.  
And there is a surprise at the end as a nod to Rainne, who is brill.  
For the gorgeous greenfairy13. GF, hope you like it.

Notes:

Greenfairy13 said: Darcy x Loki, Gangster AU and as a sentence 'W ...(let's keep it a surprise for those not in the know, shall we?)  
Watching the numerous cop shows only help so much. I was confused at first, then got frustrated, then I thought,'Fuck this shit!' and started writing. I don't know what happened next, this fic is a bit like Frankenstein's creature.  
Oh, well.  
Please fasten your seatbelts, and suspend your disbelief; this is going to be a bumpy ride.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes): Please leave your prompts here.

Preface:

James 'Jimmy C' Coonan was born in December 21, 1946 in the Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan area of New York City. When Coonan was a young man, Mickey Spillane, a well-known mobster, kidnapped his father John, a local accountant.

Spillane frequently did this to merchants in the area, and would ransom them back to their families. His father was pistol-whipped and severely beaten. After, Coonan nursed a powerful grudge against Spillane. Coonan formed a more powerful crew and took the neighbourhood over from Spillane. His crew known as the Westies made him one of the most infamous Irish-American mobster and racketeer of the time.

He married his wife, Edna in 1974 and moved to a modest two-story house in a middle class suburb in New Jersey. After a brief prison stint of four years due to being convicted of weapons charges, he returned and resumed his power; and lived his life normally till the year 1988 when he was convicted of racketeering under the RICO Act and was sentenced to 60 years of prison without parole.

These are all verifiable facts. Anybody could check them over the internet.

The rest of his notorious life, however, was shrouded in secrecy; which was justifiable if you consider his profession.

 _People try to take my soul away,_

 _but I don't hear the rap that they all say_

 _They try to tell us we don't belong,_

 _that's alright, we're millions strong_

 _This is my music, it makes me proud_

 _These are people and this is my crowd._

Darcy Jacqueline 'Jaime' Lewis grew up on the story of Bonnie and Clyde which was way cooler and more badass than Romeo and Juliet, she felt. Being brought up by her druggie ex-gun moll of a mother and a gun-toting conman uncle she learned quite a few things. She was certain that being a gangster was better than being a gangster's gal, you just had to be clever about it like her dear uncle Johnny. Her mama had made that clear as a crystal seeing how her absentee father had just upped and walked away from them, and and to stop sending money two years after her birth was like adding an insult to a very old injury. She had known that she was foolish in continuing affairs with a married man but she had been happy being known as the mistress of a mob boss, especially since he was her soulmate. Regardless, Darlene Lewis felt that leaving her and his child for his wife was a much greater evil than getting convicted and consequently jailed.

Johnny Lewis adored his niece. He thought that their lifestyle was no good for Darcy. It was true that it was better than being on the business end of a gun someday and hence was trying for a normal life for Darcy. He trained her to be prepared for any eventuality but taught her the valuable lesson of blending in and lying low. As a result, by the time Darcy Lewis went off to college, she was already quite proficient in firearms ,forgery and the art of street-fighting and most importantly, lying through her teeth. Her mama, God bless her soul, wanted the best for Darcy but did not know what constituted this purported best. She believed that her daughter would always be a kid born on the wrong side of the tracks. Given the _'You ain't nothin' but a troublemaker, girl.'_ curling up her spine, which Darlene had never been able to overcome, she had reasons for thinking so. Darlene died in a haze of drugs when Darcy was fifteen. It was then that she decided she would be better. She resolved to be better for soulmate, _'Hey, that sounds like my luck .'_

After that, Johnny upped his game, doubled his money and closed shop. He transferred most of his assets and a large bulk of money to Jacqueline James. Thus Jacqueline James aka Darcy Lewis became the proud owner of an Enfield motorcycle, a strip club-slash-restobar serving both male and female clients in Manhattan and a tidy nest egg at the age of 23 while she was still at college studying Law at Yale.

Jacqueline had always expected to end up behind bars someday. Given her upbringing, it was not ridiculous to think so. What she did not expect was that it would be because she had stopped an instance of sexual harassment or for taking part in a protest rally organised by the LGBTQ community of her college against a hate crime committed by the heir of a rich trustee. Both times she had done what she thought was right.

Jane, her dorm-mate was a tomboy with a passion for plaids and Science! She was well on her way of becoming the youngest student with multiple PhDs. Darcy and Jane had become fast friends from the very first day.

The incident happened when they were both in the north cafeteria. Jane had been gushing about an upcoming conference headed by Dr. Bruce Banner where she had been asked to present a paper, "Jacqueline can you believe it? I'll be finally meeting him. And oh! I have always wanted to do some more research on Einstein-Rosen bridges. Presenting this paper will give me a chance to win some much needed grant money. I'm so excited!" she stopped talking when a shadow fell over her shoulder. As excitable as she was about Science! she was still insecure. Looking up Darcy saw that Josh and Jesse were looming nearby. Josh was the college bike and a rat-arsed bastard who couldn't take no for an answer, had been pursuing Jane relentlessly making excessively lame innuendo.

He said , in what he must have thought, was a seductive drawl ,'Jemma. My kitten you can research my body anytime you like. You can bring your own research assistant if you want!' he finished winking at Jacqueline.

'My name is _Jane._ And I'm not ever going to _research_ your body unless it was to study the decomposition rate of human flesh.'

Josh gaped,' You..you.' Jesse was glaring at Jane.

'And I have already done my research' Jacqueline piped in.

'You what? I don't remember you. ' He waggled his eyebrows.

Jesse demanded, 'When did this happen Josh? You didn't say anything to me.'

'Ah! Don't worry, he is not cheating on you. You can carry on with the twincest, no problem. Empirical studies of gathered data from your..ahem.. past acquaintances says that you're a two bob jake with a two -bit dick to match.'

'Why, you!' Jesse shrieked.

'You bitch.' Josh said threateningly.

Jane was smirking, 'Jacqueline' she said.

'Yes, Jane?' she replied.

'Excellent analysis!' She said amidst giggles. Jesse stomped away.

Josh had flushed red in embarrassment and anger. He crowded Darcy around the table and tried to look menacing.

'I'll teach you a less...sOW!' he yelled.

'No. You'll find that I'll teach you a more painful lesson, if you don't understand this one.' Darcy had kneed his groin and kicked him down.

She continued, calmly taking out her X26, 'You see this? Next time, remember that having a trust fund and a dick won't get you laid. No means no. Don't bother us again. Please and thank you!' She finished with a manic smile showing her pearly whites.

They walked away. The next day Jacqueline James was called out of class by security.

'What do you have to say for yourself, Ms. James?'

'It was in self defence.' Darcy gritted out, biting her tongue with her teeth, 'Sir.'

The man did not relent. He kept carrying on about violence committed against a student coming from such a good and well known family. She calmly reiterated her statement adding ,' I'll sue you six ways to Sunday for sexual harassment , negligence and discrimination aided and abetted by campus security and college administration. And you know Jane? The witness and the other victim? Her godfather works for SHIELD.' She smiled shark-like. 'I'm a law student, I'm sure there are other charges that can be drawn against you.'

She was let go in an hour after filling up some paperwork.

The second time it happened, she had been in the middle of a crowd carrying placards and posters supporting the right to love, the right to just be your own person. She didn't know the girls personally for whom the rally was organised but she knew of them.

Siv was one of the members of the college swim team and Natalia, her partner, was doing her Masters in Political Science who had been making waves already with her blog supporting equal rights for the blanks and was the co-founder of a club for those people whose soulmates/family were abusive. The word on the campus was that she herself had been abused as a child and met her soulmate when she was 12, when her father Roman had tried to sell her in exchange of a debt to a man with a predilection with prepubescent girls. Her words, ' _You are exquisite, I'll enjoy you.'_ had been followed by a bloody nose and a split lip as she had spit on him snarling, _'I'll die before I let you touch me.'_ Fortunately for her, her best friend Clint Barton had come to inquire after her as she had missed school that day(her deadbeat excuse of a father had not let her as he had important _clients_ coming), Barton had rung the bell several times and on receiving no answer had called 911. He was worried because he knew that Nat was not the type to miss school if she could help it and he had his suspicions about her father, he had seen the marks on her body which she tried to cover up using make-up but Clint was an archery prodigy boasting the nickname 'Hawkeye'. Thankfully, the police had shown up just in time to catch the people involved redhanded, Natalia was later adopted by Clint's uncle Phil Coulson, with whom he lived after he was orphaned in an accident .

Darcy followed Nat's blog religiously and greatly admired the woman for standing up and raising her voice against the atrocities committed by people in the name of religion and so-called normality. Johnny Lewis was a man who had opened her eyes to world, to all the wonders and the putrid underbelly of mankind. He had been a gay man living in the 40s when they were blatantly persecuted for being unnatural. His soulmate had been killed in a police raid in a seedy bar which was largely attended by people of different sexual orientation. So Darcy knew what was what. She decided to take part in the protest rally. Nat and Siv had been kissing in a small park just outside the college campus when three men had come upon them and beat them up. Nat and Siv had tried to lodge a police complaint but they refused to do so citing that kissing in a park was tantamount to public indecency. Nat had returned to her flat, furious and wrote about the incident on her blog. Her followers tweeted and shared the article through the internet causing an uproar in the LGBTQ community who then organised the rally. The rally was going on peacefully and would have ended in the same manner, had it not been for some assholes who made lewd and offensive comments. The crowd which was already simmering in rage did not take it well. A fight broke out between the two groups. Darcy rushed to help out her fallen comrade and for the second time in her life found herself in a police lock-up. That's how she met Clint and made friends with Clint, Nat and Siv. The cops had to let them go as the rally had got media attention causing public outrage.

 _These are crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy nights._

 _These are crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy nights._

Darcy was proud of herself. Tired and worn out, sure, but happy too. She had graduated with summa cum laude and had a job offer from SI's Legal department. She would be going back to New York in a few days. And what had made it sweeter was that Jane had gotten engaged to Dr. Bruce Banner, who as it turned out was _'Your idea has possibilities, I found it fascinating.'_ and would be moving to New York as well to collaborate with him on a project funded by Tony fucking Stark.

Clint, Nat and Siv had decided to drop by to celebrate Jane's engagement and Darcy's graduation. They wanted to have a girls' night out on the town. Clint did not count as they were used to living in each other's pocket by then. Darcy had come clean of her somewhat shady past and that had brought them all closer as friends. She told them all about her dead mother, her absentee father, and her dear old uncle Johnny. They all seemed to love the retired conman.

Darcy decided to surprise Johnny and introduce her friends to her uncle. The group checked in at a hotel where Jane was to meet them in the evening to leave together for N-TRANCE , the strip club-slash-restobar run by Darcy's uncle.

 _Sometimes days are so hard to survive_

 _A million ways to bury you alive._

Loki had issues. With the universe. He was a hypochondriac with hemophobia, claustrophobia and OCD which made his life very difficult. He had gotten in Columbia with a scholarship, sadly this did not better his situation rather exacerbated his problem. His roommate Thor was huge messy, rowdy and a bloody menace who regularly got into fights at the slightest provocation. Loki felt crowded by his problems(of which Thor was but one) and stressed out all the time. Loki's scholarship depended upon maintaining a minimum GPA of 3.8, on top of that he also had to manage his day-to-day living expenses. New York was expensive and he missed his mom who was living in New Jersey alone in their modest but beloved one-storeyed home, recovering from injuries due to a car accident caused by stroke. The money left by his biological parents had gone into providing home care and nursing services for his mother. His constantly worrying nature also focused on his soulmark . Why would it be so morbid in nature? As had been previously stated, he had issues.

When he was five years old, his parents had died in a car accident caused by carelessness. They were busy arguing when they should have been paying attention to the road. Loki was in the backseat, secured with a seatbelt which had helped save his life. His parents were soulmates who loved and lived with passion. Their fights were also loud and passionate. Loki's mother had been an exotic dancer who had come to New York to make her place in Broadway where Loki's dad worked as a stage manager. That night they were arguing about a wardrobe malfunction caused by some misunderstanding. Lyra was insisting that it was a sabotage caused by another actress while Leif said it was a misunderstanding. They were so involved with themselves that they sometimes forgot the rest of the world. Doing so in a slick icy road while their son was in the car was probably not the best idea they had had. Unfortunately, they did not notice the lights of truck approaching their car. Loki cried, 'Watch out!' and that was the last he saw or remembered. He came to in a hospital, orphaned. He was entered into the foster system by the social services where he was shuffled from home to home. Loki had become a quiet, withdrawn boy, timid and insecure. He fit nowhere. Thus his life continued. When he was 10, his English teacher Frigga adopted him. She had lost her son and husband the previous year and saw the same loneliness in Loki's eyes that she felt. She took him home and they never looked back.

 _The sun goes down like a bad bad dream_

 _You're wound up tight, gotta let off steam._

 _They say they can break you again and again,_

 _if life is a radio, turn up to ten._

Loki was running late for work, his assignment was due to be submitted in the next two days and he was running a mild temperature. His hypochondriac nature made him worry that he was coming down with something fatal but it was the very same condition that made him worry about the white coats. What if they did not believe him? No. It was better to keep quiet and suffer in silence than be ridiculed for his worries. Besides, he was late for work where he had just joined, he did not have time to go to the clinic.

Loki's phobias made work in some places impossible. He could hardly join Starbucks with his OCD, working part-time in Stark Industries would see him in a tiny cubicle(he had nailed the interview but when he showed up for signing the contract, he was shown into his office which was like a 4 by 4 (apparently temps do not get large airy spaces to work in), working in part-time retail also had the same problems. He was at his wits end, when he saw an ad on a gleaming men's magazine. Thank you,Thor!

He had gone to the printed address and asked for work. Bartending and waitressing was out, the same with working as security. He was unqualified for kitchen work, overqualified for working in accounts. That left only one option. It was a good option. No one would touch him, it was in an open space and it would require him to do what he had always enjoyed. His inherent grace and mad skills which he had inherited from his mother was a bonus.

He just had to take his clothes off. And work the pole.

 _These are crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy nights._

 _These are crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy nights._

 _These are crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy nights._

 _These are crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy nights._

Darcy and her group entered the club quietly, after flashing their respective IDs at the lone bouncer standing at N-TRANCE. She indicated her uncle with a tilt of her head and made a beeline towards him after asking the group to follow her. She felt several eyes on her and her friends. Darcy was unsurprised, her friends were all very good looking and she scrubbed up well herself when she took the time to. She knew that her biker-chick attire was also the reason for the stares. She figured that since she had to join SI Legal next month where she would have to be dressed in formals, she should be able to dress as she liked in her free time especially in her own club.

Johnny had noticed people staring at a group in his periphery, he was always on guard. He had to be cautious since his old friends were the type to hold grudges for a long time. He suddenly found himself staring at a very familiar and beloved face.

He broke into a smile.

'Of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world, she walks into mine.'

Darcy laughed out loud and said, 'There's no place like home.'

Johnny joined in and winked. 'Here's looking at you, kid!'

'Now introduce me to the beautiful people, darling.'

Darcy introduced Jane, Nat and Siv. Johnny kissed their knuckles saying 'Pleasure' as he did so. Then turned towards Clint, 'And who might be you, handsome?' he said, giving him a once over.

Clint blinked and blushed a pretty shade of pink but recovered quickly, 'Clint Barton, sir. It's a genuine pleasure to meet you.'

'Oh! believe you me, the _pleasure_ is entirely mine.' John said with a lascivious smile.

'Oi, stop it you! You are making me nauseous. I don't want to see your old man flirting!' Darcy said with a smile, taking the sting out of her remark.

'Baby girl, I'm old not dead.'

Darcy's girlfriends were giggling at the exchange, Clint was smiling. 'When I grow up, I want to be just like you.' He said cheekily.

'Ooh, burn!' Darcy and Johnny said in unison.

'Now, what can I do for you lovely people?' Johnny asked.

Nat and Siv spoke up.' We would like a private booth with whatever is on tap and maybe a show? Darcy mentioned that it is a strip club.'

'Certainly, my dears.' He led the group to the an area that said 'private' on the next level. He indicated a large, comfy looking couch. 'I'll send the waiter with your drinks. Mr. Skywalker will be in shortly. He is new but he is good at what he does.'

 _And they try to tell us that we don't belong_

There was a raised platform a few feet away marked off by iron chains. There was a pole and a chair on the platform, the pole carrying on to next level and could be accessed from there(it was actually continued till the first floor); the entire area was surrounded by dim lighting with a focus light which was currently switched on and faced towards the sofa.

They had just settled in when they heard a commotion. Darcy's mobile chimed with a new message, she had got a text from her uncle saying,' Run as fast as you can, take your friends with you. There is a gun and a taser hidden under the sofa cushions. Be safe. Will see you later.'

She relayed the message to her friends who started looking for the guns. Darcy had just found the butt of a gun, when they heard footsteps running upstairs. Darcy threw her taser towards Clint who was a good shot(having practised with Phil) and renewed her search for the gun.

 _But that's alright, we're millions strong._

She was running towards the exit having found the gun in the back of the sofa when a gruff voice(who Darcy mentally labelled as Thug 1) spoke, 'Turn around slowly. Keep your hands where I can see them.'

They did as he asked. Nat asked, 'Please let us go, we have done nothing. What do you want with us?'

Thug 2 said, 'We want Darcy Lewis. Her uncle has ta pay for his betrayal. And his niece will be held fo ransom, as a guarantee so he don't double cross us an go cryin' ta da coppers 'gain. He sent two o' my brothers to the big house.'

Jane started muttering lowly, 'Is he lisping or is that how gangsters speak?'

Darcy snickered silently and stifled a snort. Clint said, 'I'm sorry sir. You are mistaken. There is no Darcy Lewis here. I am Clint, she is Natalia, my sister, Siv her partner, and the girls near the pole are Jacqueline and Jane. We were out celebrating an engagement. We don't even know the Lewises.'

Darcy took the chance to slip the gun in the waistband of her jeans. Thug 1 asked, 'That true?'

Siv nodded a yes.

'I don' b'lieve ya' remarked Thug 2. ' That egg said old John took his niece here.'

' Enough chitchat! Get on the floor and you(to Thug 2) start counting to five,' Thug 1 ordered, sneering,' and if you don't tell me who Darcy Lewis in the next five seconds, I'll start counting off the bullets.'

'1...2...3' he cocked his gun.

'My good man, did you simply get carried away with your dramatic gesture or are you pointing your weapon at me with lethal intention?' Darcy stood up and said. Yeah, she was trying for some levity in a dire situation.

'What?'

'Christopher Waltz? Dr. King Schultz, the bounty hunter in Django unchained; ring any bells? No, I can see from your face that it doesn't. Dammit! Nobody gets that reference. Such a shame. It was a good movie too, won the Oscars and all.' Darcy said, shaking her head, as if disappointed. She had a tendency to babble when things did not go her way, though she also babbled when things did. Suffice to say that she had the habit of babbling in inopportune times and otherwise. So who could really tell.

'What are you chittering about, you idiot girl?' Thug 1 was getting frustrated and Thug 2 looked distracted and confused.

'I'm sayin' I'm Darcy Jacqueline 'Jaime' Lewis. Now. Say 'hello' to my little friend here.' She replied, taking out her gun from where she had hidden it.

Thug 2 stepped back.

'I see you got that reference.' Darcy smirked.

 _You are my people, you are my crowd_

Loki had missed his stop and had to get off at the next station. By the time he reached the block to N-TRANCE, he was already more than half an hour late. He checked his watch, the dial showed a glowing 9.25 pm. He hurried to the back entrance, climbed up the stairs to the first floor and got changed quickly into his costume. The club had decided to go with the Halloween theme. Today he was dressing up as his namesake, the trickster god. The costume was bulky and uncomfortable, but it was a piece of art, with all the leather and metal. Loki did have a bit of fetish, so he was biased. He put on his makeup to make his cheekbones more dramatic and put on the black wig that completely covered his strawberry blond hair. The show should have started at 9. It was now 9.37.

As he started to climb down the pole that would take him to the private area, he thought he heard someone shouting but paid it no mind as there was always some kind of shouting going on at N-TRANCE.

He swung his hips around, fell into an graceful arc and finished off at a flourish that directly deposited him on the chair.

'OWWW! Fuckin' perfect.' He screamed.

 _this is our music, and we love it loud_

9.37 pm.

'I see you got that reference.' Darcy smirked.

'You bitch, I'll fucking kill you.' Thug 1 yelled.

'Yeah, you could. But then you won't get a cent of the money.'

They were at an impasse. Thug 1 sneered, glaring at her. Darcy was holding her own, staring him down.

'I could do other things, make it more interesting, maybe shoot you in your kneecaps.'

'Ah! But see there are two of us,' pointing at Clint who was carefully holding the taser, pointing towards the goons. 'and your minion is high as a kite, he'd sooner shoot his own head off' she goaded. 'My sidekick is a total badass, won several competitions, he is expert at shoo...'

A swish of fabric, a swirl of green and gold was followed by an unexpected(or one could say expected but late) arrival.

Thug 2 had been nervous from all the talk. He was new to the game, he had gone in to replace his brothers in the family business. He was now shifting his weight, bouncing on his feet lightly. He wanted to go home and sleep of the haze that came with being high. The sudden arrival startled him badly, his already shaking hands were getting twitchy, he had been pointing the gun at Darcy but his shaking fingers aligned the axis a bit to the left. So when he started and accidently pulled the trigger, the bullet didn't touch Darcy at all. It buzzed by her left ear towards Loki. Who screamed. Loudly.

Thug 2 was so surprised by this he didn't see Clint pointing a gun towards him. But he sure as hell felt the electricity coursing and converging on his belly. He dropped to the floor in an ungraceful heap and came undone.( Turns out he is a closet masochist. Who knew?!)

 _Yeah, and nobody's gonna change me_

 _'cause that's who I am._

Darcy was stunned stupid seeing all that. She rushed to Loki, and started fluttering her hands at him, looking pale and distraught.

 _These are crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy nights._

Loki blearily said, trying to be charming, 'Hey, that sounds like my luck.' He grimaced, 'S'Not your fault. I'll be fine.' He looked at his arm, it was bleeding, 'Oh God, I'm not fine. I'm gonna die, I'll die andohgodIamgoingtodie.' He started babbling, and hyperventilating.

Clint and Jane who had heard Loki, were staring wide-eyed at Darcy who was still in shock. Siv and Nat had caught on too.

Thug 1 had had enough of the nonsense and now he was being ignored. He didn't like it. Not. One. Tiny. Bit. It made him angry and he lost his cool. He ran towards them with his gun yelling, 'I'll kill you!'

Loki had started paling, repeating a litany of 'I'm going to die. I don't wanna die.'

Darcy came out of her stupor, stating firmly to Loki, 'We all die - but not today.'

Saying so, she pulled the trigger of the gun which was still in her hand and cleanly shot the weapon out of Thug 1's hand, grazing his fingers. Darcy was badass, even if she said so herself.

Thug 1 howled in pain. Clint head butted him, then tackled him to the ground and sat on him.

Jane called 911 who sent an officer from the 19th precinct.

 _These are crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy nights._

 _These are crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy nights._

Officer Rogers was a veritable Adonis. On arriving at the club, he found Clint at the door waiting with a groaning Thug 1 who the girls had hogtied with some rope he found lying around in the dressing room. Thug 2 was still out. Steve took in the scene and asked, _'Sir, are you ok?'_

Clint's eyes crinkled in a smile, _'Yeah, no biggie.'_

'Wow! Mr. Arms is beautiful when he smiles.' Steve thought to himself.

Steve smiled in response, 'Hello, soulmate. Want to grab a beer together sometime?'

'I thought you'd never ask.'

 _These are crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy nights._

 _These are crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy nights._

Nat who had come down to report on Loki's condition, saw the scene and squealed in glee. She ran upstairs towards the dressing room where her partner and friends were talking. Well, Siv and Jane were talking.

Darcy had dressed Loki's arm, who could no longer see the blood and therefore had recovered quite quickly. Loki was now thanking Darcy for saving him, to which she replied with an eloquent, 'Um...Duh!'

Nat had wanted to share the news about Clint with all of them. But she saw that Darcy and Loki were swapping spit happily while playing an enthusiastic game of tonsil hockey.

So she let them be and smiled instead.

 _These are crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy nights._

... _These are crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy nights._

Notes:

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognisable characters.

I researched a bit about the Westies and Jimmy C, and the fic deviates greatly from what happened in real life. The facts in the preface are true though, according to the internet at least. Any resemblance to real life incidents, persons is coincidental.

Please review. Reviews are good for the soul. And it helps the writer improve, gives encouragement and the will to go on.


End file.
